


Wont say im inlove

by Shyguy12392



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 7,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5001568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shyguy12392/pseuds/Shyguy12392
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat likes Dave <br/>John  likes Karkat </p><p>But what Happens when Karkat starts falling inlove with John will Dave get his heartbroken or will Dave and Karkats past be to much for Karkat to let go off what if Karkat refuses to admit hes inlove with John</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based off the song Wont say im flushed by Broadway Karkat

Dave strider is sitting in his room all aone and his computer makes a ding sound leting him know a chum is pestering him Dave is now 18 years old and after he and his friends saved the world from a vidoe game trying to destroy the world he went back to continue life as a normal teenage. Some of the Trolls went back to Alternia were they were orginally from but some decided they wanted to become to normal kids and live on earth they were now in university they still used Pesterchum to communicate with eachother. Dave walked over to his laptop and smiled when he saw who was pestering him it was his bestfriend John Egbert 

Eb: Hey Dave Whats up

Tg; Nothing much Egbert whats up with you

Eb; Im gonna be heading to class soon but i need advice ya see theres this guy i like but i dont know how to tell him and im sort of afraid if i tell him it would ruin our friendship

Tg; So this guy hes a friend? 

Eb. Yea.. 

Tg; is he a good friend? ya know like like a bestfriend

Eb; Dave are you trying to tell me something becuase your my bestfriend and all and i love you but not in that way the guy im talking about you im talking about Karkat

Tg has Ceased Pestering

How dare that Nerd go after Karkles his Karkles Eggderp had no chance with the grumpy Troll he hated John he kind of felt bad he was Johns bestfriend but what if Karkat did like John. 

Eb. Dave??

Eb; Are you there dude 

Tg: Yea sorry dude i was talking to Karkles 

Eb. oh god you didnt tell him did you Dave please dont i really think hes starting to like me i dont want to ruin it 

Dave snorted there was no way that Karkat liked that nerd He was so uncool with his buck teeth and his messy hair there is noway that his Karkles prefered that Nerd over a Strider with his perfect teeth and his ironically cool messy hair. Dave smiled and looked at himself in the mirror damn he looked good and he knew it he knew that him and Karkat wasnt offical but they would be soon. 

 

Tg: Nah dude i aint gonna tell him 

Eb: your the best dude hey i gotta go class starts in 15 minuets 

Eb has Ceased pestering


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat has to make a decision and somebody is gonna get their heart broke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Karkat chapter so you know the deal cussing will assume

Karkat lay in his room contiplating if he wanted to go to class the only good thing about going to class is he could see his long time crush Dave he and Dave have liked each other since they met while playing sburb they liked each other but neither would budge and make the first move. His computer dinged and he knew that someone was pestering him he sort hoped it was john he needed advice and John was his bestfriend and always gave great advice he smiled when he thought of his dorky bestfriend with his buck teeth and Messy hair and then his heart d n he something he refused to admit his heart did that little flip that usally only happened when he was with Dave. He signed getting up and walking to his laptop that was sitting on his messy desk he had a picture of himself,John and Dave that was tooken the first day of college he looked down and smiled seeing Daves pester name. 

Tg; Hey there Karkles cant wait to see you in class i missed you this weekend ;)

Cg: Hey yourself Strider you could of came seen me but no you were o busy making sick fires with your fuck ass of a brother 

Tg; Hey now Dirk is a cool big bro 

Cg: i didnt say he wasnt but you said you missed me if you really did miss me you would of made a effort to come see me 

Karkat smirked he wasnt really upset at Dave but he loved making him squirm and to mak him beg for forgiveness he looked at his laptop he had another Pesterchum his smile grew when he saw it was from his nerdy bestfriend he was waiting on Dave to write him back but he was taking to long. His heart sunk he was probably talking to John. Karkat knew that Dave and John had a past before the game but after the game things changed they wasnt as close as they were and honestly Karkat was pretty happy about that. John was his bestfriend he was suppose to spend time with Karkat and not Dave he couldnt tell if he was jelouse about Dave spending so much time with John or if he was jelouse becuase he thought John prefered Dave over him as a bestfriend. Karkat switched over his pester to Johns message and smiled to himself. 

Eb; Hey Karkat i was wondering what you were doing tonight

Cg; I dont know i might hang out with Dave 

Eb; Oh well okay then 

Cg: why did you want to do something tonight 

Karkat could just reschedual with Dave he was sure the blond would understand and he thought it didnt matter anyway it wasnt like he belonged to Dave they wasnt even techincaly dating they were basically what humans called Fuck buddies or friends with benifites and him and john hadnt spent time together in a long time. He switched back over to daves message and sure enough he had a message from the blond 

Tg; how bout i make it up to you tonight?

Cg; umm hey can i take a rain check on tonight 

Tg: Why you got someone better to hang out with hot stuff

Cg: Shut the fuck up its just Johns wanting to hang out and we havent in a while 

Tg: Tell the nerd to fuck off that your hanging out with me tonight and your proably gonna have hot rough sex 

Cg; You know what Dave Fuck you and im gonna be hanging out with my bestfriend tonight no matter what you want Fuckass 

Cg has Ceased Pestering


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat and Dave have a fight will they finally admit and start dating....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another Karkat chapter with a lil bit of Dave point of veiw thrown in there will be cussing Alot.... of cussing

Karkat was pissed how dare that no good fucktard tell him he couldnt hang out with his bestfriend who did that Fuckass think he is King of fucking egypt he told John to come over to his dorm room and they would watch movies Karkat got to pick them out this time since John picked the last time and John would get to pick out the snacks. The Grumpy Ex troll grabbed his backpack and walked out of his dorm room to go to class the bad thing was both John and Dave was in that class he hoped Dave didnt try to pick a fight with the smaller and dorkier boy. Karkat sighed he didnt know what Daves problem was he rainchecked on Karkat all the fucking time and when Karkat wanted to do it just once Dave got all butt hurt about it. Karkat walked into the class and saw John who smiled at him he smiled back and took a seat beside the black haired boy.

" H..Hey Karkat" John said a lil bit nervouse 

Something was diffrent about John he didnt seem like his normal care free self he acted like he was hiding something wich he never did not from Karkat atleast. KarKat looked the boy up and down he didnt look any diffrent but yet when he looked into Johns eyes his heart did that lil leap agian and Karkat began to get flustered. He blushed and looked down at the desk were he was sitting refusing to look back into Johns eyes. 

" H..Hey John" He said his voice shaking 

"Im really excited about our movie night" John said a huge smile on his face 

"Yea me to" Karkat smiled finally looking up at the nerdy boy 

Dave set in the back of the class looking at the two other boys in disgust how dare they he thought how dare that Nerd try taking away his Karkles he grunted which made the small and frail looking boy beside him snicker the boy was small and pale he had light blond hair that covered his eyes.

" Shut it Captor" Dave said in a angry tone

"Aww what the matter Dave Afraid Johns gonna take Karkat away from you" Sollux said with a wide grin 

That was it Dave has had enough he got up and marched to were John and Karkat was sitting and grabbed Karkat by the shoulder turning him around to face the angry blond who had tooken off the aviator shades he usally wore 

"Ow what the fuck is ur problem Strider" Karkat said in anger 

" Dont you even start with that Strider Bullshit you know my fucking name hell you scream it every night when Im fucking you" he smirked knowing John heard 

John looked heart broken and ran out of the room crying followed by Rose and Kanaya Karkat looked after John confused on why the boy had gotten so upset after what Dave had said he didnt know if he should follow and he got up to go check on his bestfriend. As he was getting out the door he heard Dave yell 

" Wanna know why he got so upset about me fucking you becuase your lil nerd has a huge crush on you thats right John egbert is gay and is in love with Karkat"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is heart broken when he finds out that karkat and dave are together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ........ This chapter is a tear jerker you may need tissues 
> 
>  
> 
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

John set outside the classroom with tears in his eyes he couldnt believe that Karkat was with Dave how could Dave not tell him he trusted him and how could Dave be so heartless he heard the door open and half expected it to be either Karkat or Dave that made him want to run like hell but he decided to stay maybe one of them would try to explain. He looked up at the figure who was standing infront of him it wasnt either Dave or Karkat it was his friend Rose she looked at John with sad eyes and soon set down beside him putting her arm around him as if trying to give him some sort of comfort but honestly it didnt help at all it only wanted to make John cry more. 

" How could Karkat do this to me" he said tears appearing in his eyes once more 

" Oh John im so sorry" she said hugging the smaller boy

Soon the door opened agian and John heard Kanaya Roses girlfriends voice and soon another arm was around him in a comforting manner John was tired of trying to be strong and he let tear after tear fall down his face as him,Rose and Kanaya set there outside the classroom it was a few minuets before anyone spoke and soon. 

" John Karkat was very upset at Dave for the way he acted" Kanaya said looking at John 

" I dont care i never want to see Karkat or Dave ever agian" John said more tears falling down his cheeks 

"Now John dont be rash" Rose said looking to Kanaya for help 

" Yea i mean i know your upset but dont be so rash dear" Kanaya stated tussling Johns hair like a mother comforting a child 

John got up from where he was sitting leaving the two girls confused as he walked away he heard the door to the classroom open and then slam shut and he heard Karkats voice yelling after him but he chose to ignore it with tears once again streaming down his face he ran all the way back to the dorm room slamming the door shut behind him Karkat kept trying to pester him but he never did answer he heard the ding of computer and he went to look


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John has been ignoring Dave and Karkat for weeks and its driving Karkat Nuts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey just wanted to say thinks for all the reads and Kudos you guys are awsome

John has been held up in his room for weeks he hasnt came out not even to eat and honestly Karkat was starting to get extremley worried he went up to his friend Eridan in school one day and asked if John had been in his Astronomy class he knew John wouldnt miss that class it was his favorite class but sure enough Eridan said that John hasnt been in class for a week. The next day Karkat ran into Dave he was sitting at the caferiteria with Sollux and Mituna the Captor twins they were football players along with Dave Karkat snickered he couldnt imagine Sollux playing a sport he was so puny his laugh was cut off by a tap on his shoulder to see Rose one of Johns good friends standing infront of him

" H.hey Rose" Karkat looked down feeling ashamed 

" You really hurt John he truly did care for you" she said sternley

" I know i did i tried to pester him but he is ignoring them all and ontop of that he hasnt been coming to class" Karkat said with a sigh

Rose grabbed Karkat by the collar and dragged him out of the cafeteria he knew where they were going they were going to Johns room but he knew it was no use hed knew that John wasnt going to let Karkat in but he didnt dare tell Rose this so he let her drag him down the hall until they finally got to Johns door. 

"Rose this isnt gonna work" He said half scared

"shut up it will work" She said giving him a death glare

"He hates me" He looked down agian feeling tears form in his eyes 

She knocked on the door but there was no answer Karkats heart sunk what if John did something to hurt himself it would be all his fault he heard Rose say something but honestly he wasnt listening but he then heard her knock on the door and what sounded like feet walking toward the door and soon the door was opened very little and he saw Johns face. 

 

" John Mr. Ackerman wanted me to give you the homework assiagnments you missed" She said holding out a stack of papers 

" Oh yea then why is he here" John said pointing toward where Karkat was standing


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat is standing infront of John will he tell him hes sorry and will John accept his apology

" Oh yea then why is he here" John said pointing to where Karkat was standing 

Karkat looked down and then back at John he wanted so badly to apologize to run into Johns arms and beg John to forgive him but he just stood there until Rose pushed him forward he looked up at the dorky boy agian and he could see how bad he looked his eyes were black under them and his hair was more messy than normal he looked as if he had been wearing the same cloths for weeks. He looked down and he f him when felt tears trickle down his cheek he couldnt believe had done this to John the same guy who comforted him when Terezi chose Dave instead of him and who comforted him agian when Terezi and alot of his other friends chose to go home to Alternia instead of going to Earth with him.Karkat couldnt help it he was so done with being a strong leader he let himself cry his whole body shook and Rose walked over to where he was standing putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. John felt himself start to tear up he hated to see Karkat like this he hated to see him so weak and vurneable this wasnt the Karkat he knew and this was definitly not the Karkat he had fell inlove with. 

" Karkat im sorry" he said walking over to wear the crying boy was 

" No John im sorry" He said 

Rose smiled and pushed Karkat forward and he fell straight into Johns arms John looked down and blushed a bright pink color on his cheeks and Karkat had to admit that he was pretty fucking adorable when he did that. Rose snickered and walked away where she ran into her girlfriend who saw the happy look on her face. 

" What did you do" She asked her girlfriend 

" Why dont you go have a look for yourself" She said smiling a bit wider 

Rose and Kanaya looked around the corner and the two boys were still within veiw and both were looking more than a little bit happy they had their arms around each other and Karkat tussled Johns hair which made him blush and giggle. They soon got tired of Standing and decided they were ready to go into Johns room to watch movies together.

" So i take it their friends agian" Kanaya said 

"Mhm but im gonna soon make them relize they wanna be more" Rose said as she put her arm around her girlfriends shoulder


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave tries to talk to Karkat

Dave hasnt talked to Karkat in weeks and today he was finally gonna do it and if things went well he was gonna ask if Karkat wanted to be offically his boyfriend. So he waited for the small grumpy boy outside of the classroom as he waited he casually talked to his friend Sollux and soon he saw Karkat walking to class. He smiled happy to see the cute but sometimes overly angry boy but his smiile faded when he saw who he was walking with. Beside Karkat was John when the hell did they make up Dave thought more than a little angry the two boys were talking excitedly about a movie they had watched the night before but became very quiet when they saw Dave. 

"Umm Karkles" Dave said 

"One my name is Karkat you shall prefer to me as that name and two What the fuck do you want" He said sounding a little pissy

"Okay ummm Karkl.... i mean Karkat i was just wanting to talk" 

"Well talk Fuckass i dont have all day" He was extremly pissy 

John was still standing beside the smaller boy but he had his hand on his shoulder and it made Dave want to Vomit he wanted to tell John hell never have Karkat. He sighed and looked down not knowing what to say he hated Karkat being mad at him he hated not being able to spend time with him. His mind went back to when he and Karkat had first slept together it was when they were still on the meteror. He smiled a bit remembering how nervouse they both were and how they were both shaking. 

" What the fuck are you smiling at" Karkat said 

" Just a memory of when we were on the meteor" Dave said looking down

John looked at Karkat with sad eyes and Karkat but his arm around the Nerd getting ready to walk into the classroom. Dave had to do something and he had to do it quick. He couldnt let him slip away he couldnt let that fucking nerd win. He took Karkats hand in his and Karkat stopped and looked at Dave he didnt look angry anymore he looked sad. Dave looked down and then back up looking into Karkats eyes with his own. 

" Karkat please" He said looking back down

"Okay you got 60 seconds John ill be there in a second" Karkat said looking from Dave to John

"O.okay" John said sounding a bit deflated


	8. Chapter 8

"O..okay" John said sounding a bit deflated 

 

John walked into the classroom and set down putting his face down on the desk top looking a bit sad. Rose saw this and wondered what was the matter with the boy and decided to go see what was wrong. On her way to her frriends desk she saw Karkat and Dave having what looked like a romantic moment. That must be the reason that John looked so sad she thought she deciced to go see what the two boys were talking about. She hid and listened as she saw Dave holding Karkats handd and her heart fell how could she tell John she couldnt she couldnt break his heart. She Dave speak and she saw Karkat backing away as if trying to get away from the blond. 

" Cmon Karkat dont be that way" She heard Dave say

" Dave i cant not after all thats happened" Karkat said 

He turned to walk away but Dave pulled his arm making the grumpy boy fall forward in his arms. Rose had to hand to Dave he was pretty smooth if she wasnt with Kanaya she could definitly see herself falling for the blond boy. Dave looked down at the smaller boy and smiled his famous Strider smile and she sighed she knew what was coming. Karkat blushed and looked into Daves eyes and as Dave leaned down Karkat leaned forward. She had to do something she had to keep Karkat from making a mistake and she had to get Karkat and John together. 

" Hey guys ummm Mr. Ackerman said its time to come in the classroom" She said even though class didnt start for another 15 minuets 

Karkat sighed and moved out of Daves arms walking past Rose and into the classroom. Dave did the same but he lowered his shoulder and pumped Rose almost knocking her over. Instead of taking his normal seat beside Sollux Dave decided to sit near Karkat. John didnt like that one bit and he looked at Rose like he was asking for help. Rose smirked and sat down in between Karkat and Dave Karkat wasnt paying attention he was to busy trying to finish lastnights homework. Dave on the other hand looked at Rose a pissed look on his face soon it was time for class to start and their teacher was coming around picking up their homework from last night. 

" Mr. Vantas where is your homework" Mr. Ackerman said looking down at the boy

" Its right here" He said handing him the paper 

Mr. Ackerman walked away and picked up all the rest of the kids homework Rose saw Dave slip a note on her Desk she looked at the note and then at Dave he pointed to Karkat. She understood he wanted her to give the note to Karkat so she did and after she watched to see Karkats reaction. He read the note but he had no reaction until he looked at John a sad look came across his face. She wondered what the note said but decided not to but in until it was absoutley nessary. Karkat looked from Dave to John his face had a mixture confusion and sadness


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is in Roses Point of veiw

Rose set in her dorm room her mind was buzzing she wondered what that note said and she wondered why Karkat Kept looking at John with that sad and confused look. She heard her computer ding and she reconized it as her pesterchum she wonder who was pestering her it was probably her girlfriend Kanaya. She pulled up her pesterchum and was shocked it wasnt Kanaya it was John. 

Eb. Get on Facebook now 

TT. whats going on John 

Eb. go on facebook and go look at Karkats relationship status

TT. Okay 

Rose brings up a new tab and types in Facebook.com as soon as she logged in on her Facebook she saw it Karkat Vantas is in a relationship with Dave Strider. Rose grimiced what the hell when did this happen she deciced to see if Karkat was on pesterchum. she looked and sure enough both Dave and Karkat was on. She had 4 messages from john and one message from Kanaya. 

Eb. Did you see it

Eb. thats problably what that note said

Eb. Can you believe it 

Eb. Karkat didnt even tell me 

TT. I know im writing to Karkat now to see when this happened 

She Turned over to the message that Kanaya left and it was the same thing that John had said she told her to go on facebook. Rose sighed and told her girlfriend she already knew and that she was talking to Karkat now. She clicked on Karkats name and Started to write a message but soon deleted it. She started writing agian this time deciding not to delete it.

TT. When did this happen? 

CG. When did what happen

TT. Well apperntly you changed your relationship to in a relationship with Dave Strider 

Cg. You saw that did you 

Cg, Oh god does that mean John knows 

Rose didnt want to tell Karkat that John was the one who told her about it but she also didnt want to lie. Sighed and clicked back to John she didnt have a message from him. She was getting a little worried she didnt know how John was taking it but she knew it couldnt be well. She turned back to her message from Karkat but before she could write him a message a message from him poped up.

Cg. Oh god i just got a message from John

Tt. What did it say 

Cg. It just said Goodbye


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Chapter in Roses point of view

Cg. It Just said Goodbye 

Roses heart sunk as she read Karkats message she had to find John and she had to find him fast she couldnt bare if anything was to happen to the nerdy boy. She ran to Johns dorm room and banged on the door there was no answer her heart sunk more. She had to find a dean or someone to let her into Johns room maybe she would get there in time to save John. She ran and soon found Levi and Professor she told him everything and soon Levi had the key to Johns room. He opened it and Rose was ready for the wrose but John wasnt there in fact all his stuff was gone. Apart of Rose was relieved but apart of her was still a lil worried she toatly forgot that she had Johns number. 

Incoming text   
from: Rose 

Hey were are you i had Levi let me into your dorm   
and everything is gone. 

 

She thought that John wouldnt text her back and she thanked Levi and was walking back to her dorm room. She ran itnto Kanaya and they talked for a very little Kanaya knew that something was wrong with her girlfriend but she was going to wait till Rose came to her to talk. As soon as she had gotten into her room and set down at her desk to see if she could write Karkat so he could know what was going on she felt her phone buzz. 

 

incoming text   
From: John 

Yea everything is fine im just dropping out of college 

 

Incoming text   
From: Rose 

What why i thought you loved college 

 

She got back on her Pesterchum Dave was not on anymore but Karkat was still on She started to type him but her phone buzzed agian she decided to ignore it. She then felt her phone buzz agian she wondered if John texted her twice he could wait until she wrote Karkat. She sighed and getting up and stretching before sitting back down. 

TT. John is fine he is dropping out 

Cg. What but he loved college 

TT. Thats what i said


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a flashback of when Dave asked Karkat to offically be his boyfriend

Dave was the first on out of the classroom but he waited by the door he was finally gonna ask Karkat to be his boyfriend and none was gonna stop him. John stepped out and Dave shot him a dirty look but John chose to ignore it soon after Karkat walked out Dave stepped infront of Karkat and stopped him. At first he shot Dave a dirty look but his eyes soon softened and he even smiled a bit. 

" Hey Karkat" Dave said with a small smile 

" Hey Dave" Karkat said giving Dave a small smile as well 

" Umm can i maybe talk to you" Dave took Karkats hand 

Karkat stepped back but stopped his heart did a little flip and all the feelings he had for Dave came back. He couldnt help it something in him would always love Dave they did have a past. Karkat smiled and aloud Dave to hold his hand this caused Dave to smile agian his charming Strider Smile. Karkat blushed god Dave was so good looking with his golden blond hair and his stupid smile that made Karkat melt. 

" Umm i was just wondering if..." Dave paused 

" Spit it out Stri der" Karkat sounding pissy 

" Well i really like you" Dave started 

" Yea and.." Karkat said a small smirk appearing on his lips 

" I was wondering if you wanted to be my boyfriend offically" He said a light blush painted on his cheeks 

 

Karkat blushed he couldnt believe it Dave had finally done he had finally asked Karkat to be his boyfriend Karkat couldnt hide his excitment. Dave noticed and smiled he knew he had one he finally made it offical with Karkat and boy did it feel good. Karkat looked up at Dave and smiled deciding not make the blond wait any longer. 

 

" Yes Dave i would love to ofically be your boyfriend" Karkat said hugging the blond tightly 

" Awsome" Dave smiled happily

" So umm would you wanna come over tonight and celebrate" Karkat said with a wink


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is back to the present 
> 
>  
> 
> Rose point of view agian

Rose texted John agian after he didnt text her back the first time and she looked at her computer noticing she had a Pesterchum message from Karkat. She decided to also text Kanaya to see if she wanted to come over and maybe watch movies . She smiled thinking about getting to spend time with her wonderful and sweet girlfriend. Her phone buzzed and she thought it must be Kananya but when she looked at it she saw Johns name. 

Incoming text   
From: John 

I did love college but its gonna be so hard seeing them together 

 

Incoming text   
From: Rose 

John dont be ridiculouse youll be fine 

 

Incoming Text  
From: John

Yea but i cant stand it Karkat is suppose to be with me 

 

She Didint text back she decided that it was time to write Karkat and tell him what was going on. She pulled up her Pesterchum and she was shocked she had a message from Dave. She wondered what Dave wanted so before she wrote Karkat she clicked on Daves message. She couldnt believe what she had read and she read it agian over and over. 

Tg. I heard the nerd left college good 

Tt. What is wrong with you 

Tg. what im glad the nerds gone i dont have to worry about him stealing Karkat away from me 

Tt. Dave that is just Fucking Wrong


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dave and Karkat have sexy time 
> 
>  
> 
> this is another flashback 
> 
>  
> 
> there will be sex

Dave walked to Karkats dormroom at 7;00 and soon he was knocking on the door he had a codom and some lube in his pocket just in case he got lucky. Karkat opened the door a sexy smile on his face Dave blushed Karkat was just so sexy and Dave wanted him so bad. He smiled and walked into Karkats dorm room and set down his over night bag. He was determained to get laid and it seemed that Karkat was just as determained. 

" So uhh whatcha wanna do first" Dave asked 

" Maybe we could listen to music" Karkat said 

" Okay that sounds ironically cool" Dave said not trying to show his nerves 

They listened to music for a while each picking out 10 bands to show the other Dave had to admit Karkat did have some really cool bands. After they each showed off their bands they decided to watch Netflix they decided to watch horror movies even though Karkat was terrified. The first Horror movie they watched was Nightmare On Elm street the one with Johnny Deep not the 2010 one. 

" Oh man hes gonna get killed" Dave said laughing manically

" Cmon Dave its not funny" Karkat said hiding his face 

" Aww ill protect you baby" 

Karkat blushed that was the first time Dave had called him that he loved it he almost craved for Dave to call him that. Dave smiled and wrapped a arm around the smaller boys shoulder pulling him close this caused Karkat to blush more it felt so right. Dave decided that if Karkat wasnt gonna make the first move he would but he had no idea how he would do it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be sex 
> 
> Dave and Karkat have Sexy time

Dave was so nervouse and he didnt know why he and Karkat had slept together multipule times but somhow something was diffrent it was like the werent just fuck buddies anymore they were an actual couple. Dave shivered and Karkat noticed he got up and soon came back with a blanket. He covered him and Dave up and Dave knew that now was his chance he let his hand slowly run down Karkats upper arm and he was now playing with Karkats fingers.Karkat shivered and Dave pressed on he slowly leaned forward kissing Karkats ears as his hand was now on Karkats knee. 

" Mmm oh god Dave" Karkat half whined half moaned 

"Yea Karkles" Dave said chuckling

" BED NOW" Karkat said aggressivly 

Dave picked Karkat up and slammed him on the bed smirking as he climbed on top of him. Just then Karkats computer dinged and his phone buzzed who the hell was trying to get ahold of him. He sighed and Ignored it thinking it was probably Ampora asking him for dating advice agian. His phone buzzed agian and he sighed looking at Dave who nodded.

Incoming text  
From: John 

How could you??? 

 

Incoming text  
From: John 

I thought you said you were never talking to him agian and now you guys made it offical i dont care that you guys are dating im happy for you

 

Incoming Text  
From: Karkat

Oh really you dont sound it and hear i thought you were my bestfriend 

 

Incoming Text  
From: John 

I am your best friend but its pretty shitty you kept this from me 

 

Incoming Text  
From: Karkat

I didnt keep it from you 

 

Karkat sighed and put his phone on the shelf he hoped Dave and him cpuld still have a nice evening. He looked over and Dave had tooken his shirt off his muscles were huge and he was now working on taking off his belt. Karkat blushed as he saw the tent that was forming in the blonds tight jeans and the tent in his tight jeans was becoming noticable. He smiled taking his shirt off as he walked over and grabbed Daves belt helping him unhook and pull it off his pants. Dave smirked and pushed Karkat on the bed kissing him roughly as Karkat groaned in pleasure . " No distractons" he said kissing him agian 

" Nope i turned my phone off" He giggled


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave and Karkat had sex Dave brags to Sollux about it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is text messages between Dave and Sollux

Incoming text  
From: Dave  
To: Sol

Dude!!!!!!!

 

 

Incoming Text  
From: Sollux  
To: Davie

What? wait dont tell me you and Karkat fucked didnt you

 

 

Incoming Text  
From: Dave  
To: Sol

Hell yea im pretty sure hell be walking with a limp for a while lol

 

Incoming text  
From: Sollux  
To: Davie 

 

Well hell yea sounds like u tore that ass up lol

 

Incoming Text  
From: Sollux  
To: Davie 

 

When u gonna help me tap Amporas fine ass 

 

Incoming Text  
From: Dave  
To: Sol

Oh hell yea man and as soon as you quite being a pussy lol

Incoming Text  
From: Sollux  
To: Davie 

Shit son i aint no pussy lol its just that fine peice of ass is unapproachable

 

Incoming Text  
From: Sollux  
To: Davie 

 

I need a game plan before i go and tap it lol

 

Dave laughed Sollux acted like a big shot but he was even to nervouse to talk to Eridan. Dave didnt see why Eridan was a even bigger nerd than John and he wasnt as hot as Karkat but Sollux was determained to fuck him. Dave promised he would help Sollux and that what he planned on doing if Sollux wanted to Fuck Eridan Ampora then Sollux was gonna fuck Eridan Ampora. Dave smiled as he looked beside him at the sleeping figure beside him Karkat was curled up beside him of he had gotten cold and had stole one Daves shirts. Dave laughed at how big the shirt was on the small boy he didnt wanna wake him up in fear that he would be grumpy but he really did need a shower. He got up slowly looking back to make sure that Karkat was still asleep he smiled as he growled but soon went back to snoring lightly. He grabbed his shower bag from his bag and went into the bathroom he was still nude from the night before so he turned on the shower to hot and stepped in. He washed his body and soon began to wash his hair after he finished washing his hair he stepped out and dried off before going back in the room to see if Karkat had woken up so they could go to breakfast.

Incoming text  
From: Dave  
To: Sol

Hey man you down for breakfast

Incoming Text  
From: Dave  
To: Sol

Its on me 

 

Incoming Text  
From: Sollux  
To: Davie 

Hell yea im down for breakfast especially if its free 

 

Incoming text  
From: Dave  
To: Sol 

Alright let me wake Karkles and well meet u at Dennys

Dave smiled and got dressed and soon Karkat was awake and he looked over at dave and smirked. Dave winked and fell on the bed beside Karkat. He giggled and kissed Dave softly then the kisses got rougher and rougher soon they were making out and Dave had to stop them.

"Hey go take a shower im taking you and Captor out for Breakfast" He kissed Karkats nose

" Okay" he blushed and got up 

Karkat was out of the shower and the pair was on their way to Dennys to meet Sollux. Dave was excited becuase he wanted Sollux and Karkat to get along he knew they didnt when they were playing sburb but this was diffrent. They ordered their food Dave and Sollux laughed and talked about Football but Karkat mostly stayed quiet. Dave noticed and took his hand in his own and laughed when Karkat got all flustered. Soon everyone was done eating anf it was time for Dave and Sollux to go to football practice and for Karkat to go to class. Karkat walked in with a huge smile on his face he didnt think anything could ruin this perfect day he wasnt mad when Professor Ackerman assiaged the class a 10000 word essay he was actually pretty excited since it was on his favorite subject English and most of all Poetry. He decided since he had time he would go watch his boyfriend play football and he ran to were the football feild was and what he saw made his heart sink.


	16. Chapter 16

Sollux and Dave hurried to the footballl feild they made it just in time as they heard the coach blow the whistle ti start the practice. They practiced for a while and they decided it was time to take a break Dave and Sollux grabbed a water bottle and set down. Sollux smirked and looked over at Dave . 

" Those cheerleaders are pretty hot huh" He saod nodding over to the girls who were stretching 

" Yea i guess" Dave said trying to focus on football 

" Cmon Davie quite being so whipped" Sollux said wrapping a arm around the blond 

" I aint whipped" Dave said a little Angry 

Sollux got an Idea and he smirked knowing Dave was to competive so he wouldnt chicken out. He snickered and Dave caught on at First trying to Ignore it. Dave knowing Sollux knew that the boy was planning something and he knew it couldnt be good from the look on his face. 

" Alright Sol what are you planning" Dave said looking at his bestfriend 

" Me why i aint planning nothing" He said with a micheiviouse smirk 

" Bull shit dude i know you" Dave said a little curioose 

" Alright so you say you aint whipped right then go flirt with that hot cheerleader over there" Sollux said 

" No way Karkat would be pissed" Dave statted 

Sollux grimiced and thought how could he get Dave to flirt with that cheerleader he could keep pressuring him but he thought that would never work.He thought agian he could call him a pussy if there was one thing Dave hated the most it was being called a pussy when he wasnt. Sollux gave another smug grin and Dave acknowlged it a lil worried. 

" I didnt know you were a pussy" Sollux said looking smug 

" What the fuck did you just call me " Dave said absoutly feriouse 

" You heard me i called you a pussy" Sollix said 

" Ill do it just to show you i aint scared" the blond said walking toward the girls 

Dave walked up to Amanda a pretty blond with bright blue eyes he smiled his amazing smile and the girl nearly melted right then and there. Sollux laughed if anyone could steal a girls heart it was his bestfriend Dave as he watched he didnt see Karkat walking towards them. Karkat couldnt believe his eyes there was Dave his arm around another girls shoulder and the girl was giggling it made Karkat want to puke. He dropped the Note that he had written Dave and ran off before Dave the girl or Sollux could see him cry. He ran all the way to his Dorm until he ran into somebody he was gonna tell them to watch were the fuck they were going but he stopped when he saw John. " Hey.. Karkat" 

" Oh my god John i thought you dropped out" Karkats anger seemed to melt 

" I did but i ended up missing it and well missing my friends" John smiled 

" im glad your back" Karkat wasnt angry anymore he was happy to see his bestfriend 

" why do you look so upset" John asked 

" its a long story" Karkat sighed 

" i have plnty of time" John smiled agian following Karkat to his room 

Dave went back to were Sollux was sitting and slappeed him a highfive they finshed football practice. Dave noticed that Karkat hasnt came to watch him which was very odd. He asked Sollux if he had seen him and he said he hadnt. He tried to call but he wasnt answering his phone. Dave was gettin very worried and soon was running to Karkats Dorm and Knocking. The door opened and to Daves shock and horror Karkat wasnt the one who ansered the door it was John. 


	17. Chapter 17

" John what the fuck are you doing here and why are you in Karkat's room" Dave said a little pissed 

" Well i'm here becuase i'm enrolling back into the college and the more important question is why the fuck did you do it Dave you knew that Karkat was going to go watch your stupid football practice and yet you decided why not it aint like i care about Karkat enough to not flirt with the cheerleader right in front of him" John looked at Dave digusted and slammed the door in Daves face. 

" Who was that" Dave heard Karkat ask

" A nobody" John said 

 

Dave was pissed and he knocked on the door agian and this time Karkat answered the door but he did not look happy. His eyes was dark under them like he had been crying and Dave knew he had but had no idea that he was the one who caused it. Karkat didnt say a word and neither did Dave they just stood there looking at each other for what seemed like hours but was only mere minuets. Finally Karkat broke the silence his voice was almost silence and Dave could hear how broken he sounded and he hated it. He hated when Karkat was hurt becuase he knew how strong Karkat was. 

" What do you want" Karkat said 

" What did i do Babe" He asked as he tried to walk into Karkat's room but was stopped 

" Dont you babe me and dont you fucking dare act like your innocent you didnt think i would see it did you" He said tears stingging his eyes.

" what?" Dave asked confused 

" Dave your not fucking stupid so quite acting like it you were all over her" he said trying to hide his face so dave wouldnt see him crying 

Dave finally relized it Karkat was at his football practice and he seen Dave flirting with that cheerleader and he felt so stupid and now Karkat was getting comforted by John. Dave had pushed Karkat into Egberts arms and it was all becuase of some stupid bet he felt his heart breaking and his own eyes filled with tears.


End file.
